


Just Be There - Extras

by FrankieG613



Series: Just Be There [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieG613/pseuds/FrankieG613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So these are some extra scenes that we missed of Steve and Peggy's life in Just Be There. There will be several different chapters, just little one shots of their life. You will probably need to read Just Be There first. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beach

Peggy couldn't help but smile as she heard the delighted squeals of her children as they played in the waves. She finished applying the twin's sun lotion and turned to watch James and Sarah run in and out of the surf. Steve chased them, trying to get them further into the water, and Peggy had to laugh as she watched the three of them play.

Tilting her face up to the sun, Peggy enjoyed a brief, quiet moment as Steve occupied the older two and the twins watched in abject fascination. The twins weren't quite walking yet, but if she knew her girls that day would be sooner rather than later, so she took advantage of their current, mostly stationary state. She heard Steve laugh and couldn't resist peeking to see what they had gotten up to, and she watched as he "wrestled" with James. It was moments like these when she got to see Steve with the kids that she fully appreciated how lucky they were. Things weren't always easy, and the last few years had been especially tough as Steve and Peggy expanded their family and helped form a new agency they were calling SHIELD. The twins had certainly been a surprise, but Peggy couldn't imagine her life being any different.

This was their first trip as a family since the twins had been born. Peggy had just been starting to feel run down when Steve had surprised her and taken the whole family back to the little beach town where they had first discovered they were going to be parents. Although the thought of traveling with four children under the age of five had been daunting, Peggy was reminded again how she and Steve could accomplish anything together. The trip up had been easier than she had expected, and now that they were at the beach, Peggy felt herself relax for what felt like the first time in ages.

Peggy turned and had to keep Evelyn, Eve for short, from putting sand in her mouth as Steve walked back over to their blanket. James and Sarah decided they were done in the water for the moment, and the came running back for their bucket and their shovel. Peggy watched as they argued where to build their sandcastle, and was quietly proud of James who insisted they should build it where the twins could see. That settled, the children settled to play in the sand and Peggy finally got a moment to turn her attention to her ridiculously attractive husband.

Steve was also watching the children, and he marveled at the love he felt for them. He watched as they squabbled, as they often did, and then settle down to play, and he felt a now familiar sense of contentment settle over him. He leaned back on his elbows as Peggy turned to him, and his smile grew bigger as they looked at each other.

Peggy lifted her hand and ran it threw his hair. "Thank you."

Steve looked his question at Peggy. "For bringing us here. It was exactly what we needed."

Steve smiled at her. "You're right, it's exactly what we all needed. We need to come up here more often. Just get away from it all and be… us. This place, it's special."

Peggy nodded in agreement and they both remembered what had made it so special from the very beginning. Steve pulled Peggy out of her thoughts when he quietly and seriously said, "I love you."

She felt her smile grow impossibly wide. "I love you too. So much." Like so many moments before, Steve and Peggy felt their connection deep in their souls as they gazed into each other's eyes and saw everything they never knew they wanted. And like so many moments before, it was promptly interrupted as James and Sarah started fighting, which caused the twins to start crying. Peggy had to laugh as they suddenly found themselves in the middle of madness once again before trying to gain control of the situation.

****

It wasn't until that night after the children had gone to bed that Steve and Peggy got another moment to be together. Peggy was picking some toys up, trying to keep their rented house tidy when Steve pulled her down onto the couch. Abandoning the toys, Peggy curled up into him and rested her head on Steve's chest, relaxing as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"The twins are going to start walking soon. And then we'll really be in trouble."

Peggy quietly chuckled in agreement at Steve's words, and settled her cheek more comfortably against his chest. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Steve spoke again. "Why did we think four was a good number?"

Laughing, Peggy lifted her head to look up at Steve. "I ask myself that same question every day. I think we're crazy."

Now it was Steve who laughed before he shifted, drawing Peggy closer to him.

Peggy put head back down and started drawing small circles on Steve's chest, lost in thought. It was a few moments later when she spoke. "If we think having four kids is crazy, I wonder what five would be like."

Peggy felt Steve stiffen under her before he pulled back, forcing her to look at him. "Are you saying that you think you want another?"

She gave a wry chuckle as she shook her head. "I don't know if I would say I want another one, but… in about seven months we're going to have another one." Peggy watched as Steve's jaw dropped to his chest, and she saw a look she had seen a few times before. "Did you know, every time I tell you I'm pregnant, you get this wide eyed look, that strikes somewhere between absolutely terrified and utterly amazed."

Steve let out a breath before he grinned. "It's a stunned look, baby, stunned. I just…" Steve looked into Peggy's smiling eyes and had to remind himself that the kids were sleeping and not to shout for joy. "Really? Another one?"

Peggy laughed as she nodded, and felt her smile grow wider as Steve pressed his lips to hers.

****

What followed was both new, and familiar. Like they had done three times before, they passionately celebrated the new life they had created, that they would nurture and protect together.

After, lying relaxed and sated, twined together, Peggy once again lifted her head off of Steve's chest to look at him. "I really think this should be the last one though."

Steve sleepily nodded as he brushed her hair back from her cheek. She leaned down to kiss his sternum and then looked back up. "And I think that it's going to be a boy. You and James are already out numbered. You boys need help, we need to even out the ranks." Peggy paused as Steve watched her. She took a deep breath and said, "And I think his name should be… Steve. Steve Junior."


	2. Graduation

Peggy had to hold back tears while she clapped and cheered as she watched Junior cross the stage to accept his diploma. She still couldn't believe that her baby was graduating high school, but she was so proud of him and excited for the next adventure in their lives. She laughed as she heard Steve and James shouting at Junior, and felt tears prick again as he found them from the stage and waved. Peggy looked at her other children and felt so much love for them, and she marveled at the wonderful people they were becoming. James was currently home on leave from the Navy, Sarah was going into her last year of school at NYU, with plans to join SHIELD as soon as she graduated, and the twins had just finished their first year of college.

Steve wrapped his arm around Peggy as they watched Junior go back to his seat. They all sat back down and watched the rest of Junior's classmates get their diplomas. When it was time for the graduates to move their tassels and throw their hats, Steve felt an almost overwhelming sense of pride. He was so glad to have all the kids home, together again, and he knew Peggy felt the same. He looked at his wife of almost 25 years and smiled, feeling so content and happy in the moment.

****

Later, as people milled around and visited at Steve and Peggy's house to celebrate Junior, Peggy washed her hands in the bathroom sink. A sad feeling crept over her as she thought about Junior and all the kids and how Junior's graduation was a sign that things were changing. She looked at herself in the mirror, and grieved for her previously smooth skin. There were wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, which Steve always told her were from all the laughter they had shared over the years, and her hair was going gray at the temples, which she always told him was his and the children's fault.

She took a deep breath as she continued to study herself in the mirror. One of life's minor injustices was that she was aging while her husband did not. The super serum had the effect of regenerating Steve's cells at a rate that meant that Steve remained the same amazingly handsome man he had always been. Peggy was glad for the super serum that had helped him heal from many injuries over the years, but now that her age was starting to show, she wished he would grow old with her.

There was a knock on the door and it opened as Peggy finished drying her hands. She turned to see Steve, gently smiling at her as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Peggy smiled as Steve wrapped his arms around her. "I was just taking a quick breather. All these people around, I wanted a quiet minute."

Steve laughed. "We haven't had a quite minute in over 20 years." Peggy laughed in agreement before Steve leaned down to kiss her. They kissed for a moment before Steve pulled back and then he pulled her tight into his arms, resting his chin on her head.

They stood locked in each other's arms for a few moments before Steve spoke. "So are you going to tell me what's actually going on?"

Peggy took a deep breath and leaned back to look up at Steve. "I'm just feeling a little melancholy I guess. Junior's going off the college soon and then we'll be all alone. I guess I'm just not ready."

Steve nodded in agreement as he rubbed circles on her back, offering her quiet comfort before she spoke again. "And I just feel so bloody old." Peggy moved out of Steve's arms and turned to look at herself in the mirror again. She looked over her reflections shoulder and saw Steve watching her. He was looking at her like he had so many times before, with love and desire and she felt a flush creep up her neck before a sense of embarrassment about her body overcame her. "Don't look at me like that."

Peggy's harsh words snapped Steve out of his perusal, and he met her eyes in the mirror. "Look at you like what? Like I love you, even as you age? Like you get more and more beautiful to me every single day? Like I can't understand why you are suddenly self-conscious in front of me, because you are still the only women I want, the only woman I see in a crowded room and the only woman I can imagine being with?" Steve stepped closer to Peggy, placing his hands on her hips and turning her to face him. "I can't not look at you, baby. You're it." Steve leaned down to kiss her, his lips landing on her cheek as she turned away. He pulled back, stung by her rejection. Peggy saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Steve. I just feel, so… ancient, compared to you. You're so wonderful and perfect, and too damned good looking. I can't… compare."

Steve shook his head at her. "Of course you don't compare. You are more beautiful-" Steve broke off as Peggy tried to get out of his arms. They struggled for a moment until Steve secured her to his chest. "Listen to me baby. You are more beautiful than I am anything else. Anyone that tried to compare us is blind if they don't realize I could never compete. And what's more, I'm stuck looking the exact same, for who knows how long. But you, you have had the chance to age gracefully. And you have. You get more and more beautiful with each passing year, and I am so lucky that I get to see how you have grown. Sure, there are wrinkles where there didn't used to be, but they are signs of a life well lived, they are evidence that you have changed and grown, and evolved. I wish that I could make those changes with you, I do. I wish that all the lessons we have learned, and the ways that we have grown together showed on my face too. So don't get mad at me when I look at yours and see all of our memories, all of the things we've experienced together over our lifetime that I wish I could keep that close to me, that I had evidence of. And don't tell me not to look at you, because I don't ever want to stop looking at you."

Peggy silently cried as she listened to Steve words. She heard the absolute truth in everything he said, and she wondered, again, what she did to deserve this man. She relaxed in his arms and leaned her head on his cheek. She wiggled in his arms to free her own and wrapped them around his body, pulling him against her. "You just can't let me stay mad at you, can you?"

Steve quietly laughed and pulled back to look at her. He looked into her eyes and a serious expression crossed his face. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

Peggy shook her head. "I know you do. I love you. I just-" Steve cut Peggy off in his favorite way, pressing his lips to hers and softly kissing her. Peggy tried to protest when he pulled her closer and backed her up toward the sink. "Steve, we can't. There are people here. We-" He cut her off again with his lips and surprised her by grabbing her hips and picking her up to set her on the counter. Steve smiled inwardly as Peggy's arms came around and she changed the angle of the kiss, deepening it. They kissed for a few minutes, and things were just getting heated up when Peggy abruptly pulled back. Steve tried to rein in his frustration as they looked at each other, both breathing heavy, before Peggy asked, "Did you lock the door?"


	3. Missing

Steve watched Peggy pace the living room and tried to think of a moment when he had ever seen her this worried. They had been married for almost thirty years and in that time the only time he had ever seen her like this was the first times James had ever gotten sick. Luckily he had only been sick for a few hours before his immune system was able to fight it off, so they weren't concerned for long. But this time, she was worried, and as he sat and watched her, he had never felt like more of a failure because he just didn't know how to comfort her.

Peggy paced the living room. Every time she sat down, her nerves would get the best of her, and she would stand right back up. She had too much energy to sit, and she really needed something to keep her busy. She thought back to the lazy morning she and Steve had been spending in bed, and how she almost didn't answer the phone when it rang, distracted by her husband's intoxicating kisses. But answer it she had, and the world had collapsed around her. Junior had been working for SHIELD for almost a year now, and Sarah had been there for several. The two of them had left three days ago on a routine mission that was only supposed to take them 12 hours. And the two of them had gone missing. No one had heard from either of them, and they had missed their pick up two days ago. Peggy was furious that they were just hearing about this now, and she couldn't help but curse herself since she had recently taken a step back from her role at SHIELD. She should've been there, she should have personally monitored their mission. That way she at least would know what had gone wrong, and she wouldn't be stuck waiting for her children, her babies, to come home.

Finally getting tired of the pacing, Steve pulled Peggy down on the couch with him as she passed. She briefly put up a struggle before accepting his quiet comfort and resting her face on his chest. She listened to him breath, in and out, and soaked in his warmth and comfort. He was rubbing circles on her back, trying calm her when the first tear fell.

Peggy prided herself on being strong. She was a woman in a man's world, and if she could help it, she would always put on a brave face. But as she sat with her husband, with two of her children's fate I the balance, her tears fell, unrestrained.

Steve was rubbing Peggy's back, lost in his own thoughts when he realized Peggy had been quiet for a long time. He looked at her to see tears streaking down her face as she quietly cried for their children. He cupped her chin and brought her face up to his, wiping her tears away.

"Hey, hey, oh baby."

Peggy sniffed and tried to turn away, embarrassed by her tears.

"Hey, look at me." Steve waited until she looked back at him, eyes still watery. "I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But this is life, baby. This is the life that we have led for over 30 years. They knew the risks when they went in. And you know they'll be fine. Those two always got into trouble together. They'll show up in a week with silly grins on their faces, and will tell us all about the stupid adventure they accidently got themselves into."

As much as Steve was trying to help, Peggy couldn't stop the tears. The flowed faster as he spoke, until she couldn't even try to hold them back anymore. "But, what if-" She couldn't finish the sentence as she thought of the worst.

Steve felt his heart break as he looked at Peggy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she cried. Peggy felt Steve's arm close about her, warm and sure like they had so many times before, and let him hold her as the worst of her worries passed. It was several minutes later when she wiggled out of his arms to grab a tissue off the coffee table. As she wiped her eyes and her nose, she looked around the well lived-in room. There were tons of pictures scattered all around of the kids, from the time they were babies until they graduated college. There was even someone's art from art class on the wall. All around her was evidence of a life well-lived, and a happy, happy family.

She turned back to Steve who had been watching her and saw his stress and worry. Peggy gave him a small smile before leaning into him and giving him a small kiss. "I know you're right. Those two are probably fine, wherever they are. I just-"

"Its harder when its them. Both of us have gone missing at some point or another over our life time. But I don't think I've ever been this scared. I don't think I've felt this helpless since that time when you got taken when James was a baby. But even then I could do something. I came and got you. But now-"

"Go get them."

Steve paused as Peggy spoke. He considered her words for a minute before he shook his head. "No. There are better people out there-"

"No , there isn't. Who knows those two better than their own father? Go get them."

"Peggy-"

"Steve if you care about me at all you will go save our children."

Steve watched as Peggy stood, crossing her arms in front of her and staring him down. "Peggy. How… You… I…"

Steve also stood, running a hand through his hair as he took a few steps away from her. "You want me to go after the kids?"

Peggy nodded.

"Ok. What about you? If I go after the kids, you'll be here, what, all alone? I can't do that to you."

Peggy shook her head as tears started to fall again. Steve walked back to her and stood, hands on his hips as Peggy's tears fell once again.

"Come with me."

Peggy looked up in shock at Steve's words. "I can't go with you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bloody old Steve. I would just slow you down."

"That's bull. You're not that old, and I know for a fact you are in great shape, good enough to keep up with me."

Peggy shook her head at him and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"I won't go, unless you do."

"Why are you doing this?" Peggy threw her hands up in frustration and turned her back to Steve. She felt him press up against her a moment before his arms came around her.

"Because I can't… I can't find out what happened to them unless you're by my side. Because, God forbid, if something… did happen, I can't… I can't face that possibility without you."

Peggy felt Steve press his head into her shoulder as his arms tightened about her. She turned in his arms, and this time it was she who gave comfort. He pulled back after a few minutes, and she gave him a small smile before saying, "How soon can we leave?"

****

Sarah and Junior had gone missing in the jungles of South America three days before Steve and Peggy dropped in. The rescues mission that had been operating for the last three days had been unsuccessful at tracking the pair down, so Steve and Peggy pulled every string and called in every favor to get to South America and start helping on the operation.

Peggy was glad that SHIELD had made this rescue mission a priority, that way they got to take a helicopter into the jungles instead of having to parachute. She would do anything for her children, but she was not sure her bones could handle a jump anymore. As she looked around the camp SHIELD had set up, it took her back to her days with the Commandos. She shook herself a little when she heard Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan's voice, thinking she might be reminiscing a little too much when she was suddenly lifted off her feet and wrapped up in a hug. Dugan squeezed the breath out of her and swung her around for a moment before setting her back on her feet. She tried to catch her breath as she watched Steve walk up and give Dugan a bear hug, the men clapping each other on the back.

They both turned, and Peggy felt a small smile creep onto her face as she saw the childish excitement in Tim's eyes about going on a new adventure. His excitement was infectious, but she felt a twinge as she remembered what the adventure was. She saw that twinge reflected in Steve's eyes and Dugan's smile dimmed as the three of them regrouped and went to talk to the Agent in charge.

****

Peggy watched as the group surrounded a small, rundown cottage deep in the jungle. There were numerous agents and military personnel, as well as herself, Steve and Dugan, along several of the other commandos. She waited until the agent in charge gave the order for the door to broken down, and then she watched as numerous agents streamed into the cottage. Her hopes dropped a little each time she heard "clear!" ring out, and she had to fight back tears as each agent filed back out of the cottage. She took a few steps away as the lead agent went to talk to Steve and Dugan. This was the third location they had infiltrated in the last four days, and the longer Sarah and Junior were missing, the more Peggy's heart broke.

Steve watched as Peggy walked away looking brokenhearted. He had never seen her so despondent in over 30 years of knowing her, and his heart broke right alongside hers as he was informed his children were not there. He discussed with the agent in charge and Dugan what their next step should be, and they all agreed that they should return to camp and regroup before they scoped out the next location they wanted to investigate. "Let's do this next search quietly. I don't want to move like this again unless we know they are there. I don't think we can take much more of this." Steve said to the other two who nodded and walked toward where the helicopters waited. He turned and looked for Peggy who had wandered to the edge of the cottage.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them as they looked out into the jungle, both lost in their own thoughts.

Peggy heard someone walk up behind her, and relaxed when Steve put his hands on her shoulders. She waited to see what he had to say, and was surprised when he remained silent. The silence stretched as they stood there, until she couldn't stand it anymore. "Where are they, Steve? Where are our children?"

She felt him sigh as his hands continued to rub her tense shoulders. He pressed closer to her as he said, "I don't know Peg. I just don't know."

Peggy nodded stiffly, before she turned and looked at Steve. He looked as tired as she felt, and she saw the same pain she felt reflected in his eyes. She wished she could say something to comfort him, or herself even, but she just gave him a small smile before she went to join the rest of the group.

****

Later that night, Peggy lay on her cot in the tent, reviewing maps of the area they were in. She was trying to identify other possible locations where Sarah and Junior could be held when the flap opened and Steve walked in. She smiled as she saw he held two cups and a bottle of scotch, and placed her map aside. He walked over and she moved so he could sit down with her.

Steve poured the alcohol into the cups and handed Peggy's to her. She gave him a small smile, which grew after her first sip. "This is the good stuff."

Steve smiled back as he nodded. "I called in a favor."

Peggy smiled again as she took another sip. They sat in silence once again as the both drank their bourbon. Steve was trying to think of something to say when Peggy spoke. "We are going to have a very serious conversation with your children when we find them."

Steve gave a small laugh. "Why are the only my children when they're in trouble?"

"Because they obviously get that from you. I've never been in trouble."

"Never, huh?"

"No, I'm perfect."

Steve laughed at Peggy's words as he felt them move back towards normal. He would take this teasing Peggy over the depressed and hopeless one he had been with for the last few days. "Well I am happy to have whatever kind of conversation you want with those knuckleheads when they get back."

He watched as the teasing light left Peggy's eyes, to be replaced by the worry that had been there for the last week. Steve put his cup down and took Peggy's from her, placing it aside before he gathered her in his arms. "I wish I knew what to say to take your pain away."

He heard Peggy sniffle before she spoke. "You don't have to say anything. I know I haven't said it or acted like it, but I'm glad we're here, together. I would be an even bigger mess if you weren't here with me."

Steve nodded, at a loss for words again when there was a shout from outside. They suddenly heard a lot of movement as there was more shouts, and they could faintly hear a helicopter, like it was coming toward the camp. Fearing the worst, Peggy disentangled herself from Steve and grabbed her sidearm from where it had been sitting, before she ran out of the tent, Steve close on her heels. The sounds of the helicopter got louder and louder, until it was finally in their view and Peggy could see it was one of theirs. She relaxed slightly, and waited to see who was on the helicopter and why it was landing in their camp.

What seemed like ages later, the helicopter door opened and several people got out. She heard someone yelling her name, and she muscled her way through the crowd until she found Dugan. He pointed at the occupants of the helicopter and she saw… the kids. Sarah was jumping out of the helicopter, looking dirty but ok, as they unloaded a stretcher. Peggy's stomach clenched and she froze as she saw it was Junior on the stretcher. She felt Steve place his hand on her back and urge her toward the helicopter, and she felt her breath catch as they both rushed to the kids.

Sarah looked up as Steve and Peggy rushed toward her. She held onto her brother's hand as her parents wrapped her up in a hug and felt her world right itself. She saw tears on her mother's face and was momentarily speechless with the shock of seeing her tough and stoic mother crying. Her father too had tears in his eyes, but everyone knew he was big softy. As a group, the three of them turned their attention to Junior, who was awake and alert on the stretcher. Peggy was upset at seeing the beautiful face he got from his father bruised and battered, but felt relief course through her as he flashed his cocky little smirk at her.

The medics separated them all as they took Junior to the medical tent. Steve and Peggy watched Junior being carried away as Sarah debriefed quickly with the agent in charge. Once she was done the three of them went into the tent to check on Junior.

****

The fours Rogers' landed in New York three days later. Junior had suffered a broken arm, and a broken leg among the numerous bruises he accrued while protecting his sister. The two of them had been captured about an hour into their mission and held by a dangerous cartel. The head of the cartel had taken a special interest in Sarah and Junior had received all his injuries trying to protect her. They had finally escaped after five days when Sarah was able to distract their guards. They then spent the next few days wandering the jungle looking for help and evading their captors until SHIELD agents had found them. Sarah luckily had escaped major injury, and was mostly just worried about her baby brother. The whole family met them at the airport and took them back to Steve and Peggy's for dinner.

After dinner as Steve and Peggy watched all their children drive away, Sarah taking Junior with her, Peggy felt herself relax for the first time in almost two weeks. All her children were home, safe and happy. She rested her head on Steve's shoulder as they stood in the dark, long after the children had left. They both were both just enjoying the quiet and their own place before they turned to go back into the house.

Peggy was standing at the sink finishing up dishes when Steve stepped back into the kitchen. They stood in silence as she dried her hands and then she leaned back against the sink and they just looked at each other.

Steve was the one to finally break the silence. "Did you worry that much when I was missing?"

Peggy thought for a moment before she shook her head. "I worried more. I didn't have anyone to share the worry when it was you, so it was much worse."

Steve shook his head back at her. "I'm not really sure you had anyone this time."

Peggy pushed away from the counter and walked toward Steve, looping her hands around his waist as he stood there. "You were there. You have no idea how much your quiet confidence meant to me. There wasn't a single doubt in your mind that we would get the children back, so even though you never really found the right words, I knew you were there. I couldn't have gotten through without you."

Steve shook his head at her again. "You can do anything."

She smiled gently before she shook her head back at him and tugged him down for a kiss. She pulled back after a minute. "I can do anything. But only if I have you with me."

It was Steve's turn to smile before he bent down, placing his lips over hers again, pulling her against him as he prepared to celebrate their life in their favorite way.


End file.
